We need Rabb back
by Willowph
Summary: Various character's thoughts at the end of secret agent man


Title: We need Rabb back Rating: if you can watch the show you can read this Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to DPB Summary: POV fic from the end of the Secret Agent Man. Various characters. Spoilers: general spoilers for season 9, specific spoilers for secret agent man Feedback: appreciated but not necessary.  
  
Harm's POV  
  
'Why am I even thinking about this? The whole reason I'm flying was so I wouldn't have to be a field agent. I can't deny that the last few days gave me a rush. If Mac were here she'd say it was my superman complex. I'm not denying that I have one, I know I do. I'm just not sure if it's a bad thing. If having a hero complex means I get to help people than maybe it's a good thing. If it weren't for my hero complex Mac and Webb would be dead right now. Not to mention the entire Seahawk carrier fleet. On the other side though what would it do to my friends. I know how I felt when Mac was in Paraguay and I didn't know where she was. I saw the way people were around the office. If I were a field agent would that happen every time I went on a mission? I know I don't work at JAG anymore but they're still all my friends, except maybe the admiral. I can't do that to them. I've been there; it's not a nice place to be. I'd better stick to flying planes.'  
  
Mac's POV  
  
'Where the heck was Harm? He's Jimmy's godfather for heaven's sake and he didn't show for the christening. Probably on some CIA mission. God I hate this, not knowing where he is, not knowing when he's on a mission, not talking. I know he can't tell us where's he's going but he could have at least called to say he couldn't make it. Oh god, what if he thought he would make it? What if something went wrong? What if he's lying dead somewhere and we don't know because it was some top secret CIA mission? I can't handle this. I'm calling him as soon as I get home and I'm calling every hour until he picks up. I still can't believe Bud named his kid after captain Kirk!'  
  
Harm's POV  
  
'Oh God I forgot, little Jimmy's christening. Mac's going to kill me, but more important Bud's going to hate me. I guess I have to get used to this though, I never know where I'm going to be.'  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's POV  
  
I am going to kill Rabb! First going off half cocked to Paraguay to save the colonel and now not even showing for his own godson's christening! That man is the most irresponsible, pigheaded, bastard I have ever know. I was right to put his papers through if he's going to act like this.' 'That man is also loyal to a fault, he would never miss something like this on purpose, look what he did to get back for Mac's wedding or Christmas dinner last year. Something happened, Mac said she was worried about his new job, never said what it was though, this has Webb written all over it. I'd better find the colonel.'  
  
Bud's POV 'Something's happened to the commander, I know it. He would never miss Jimmy's christening. He told me on Wednesday that he would be there. He never misses anything important, something's happened.'  
  
Admiral's POV  
  
'I knew it! Rabb's gone and joined up with the spooks. Now I'm not so sure I should have put those papers through. That man is loyal, honest and honourable to a fault, the CIA's going to ruin him. Not to mention I can already see the toll it's taking on the office to not have him around. Bud's depressed especially since I assigned him to go over Rabb's files, Mac has been really quiet except for that thing about Mikey's friend. Turner is down and Coates doesn't speak unless spoken to, she used to run the gossip mill with Harriet. The office, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but it's too quiet. Not to mention I know Roberts isn't ready for senior cases especially with the new baby. I'm still mad at him, but I gotta get Rabb back! Wonder how many favours I'll have to call in to pull this off.'  
  
Coates' POV  
  
'It's just too quiet here without commander Rabb. Especially with commander Turner in a funk there's no idle conversation. No quips and jabs between the colonel and the commander. It's just too quiet.'  
  
Mac's POV  
  
'I need Harm back.'  
  
Bud's POV  
  
'We need Commander Rabb back.'  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's POV  
  
'We need Rabb back'  
  
Coates' POV  
  
'We need the commander back'  
  
Harm's POV  
  
'I wish I could go back.' *RING* 'I wonder who's on the phone.'  
  
The end? I have a sequel in me if anybody wants it. 


End file.
